


Slowly Undressing the General

by Soulmatedreams



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Older Woman/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 23:26:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15739452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulmatedreams/pseuds/Soulmatedreams
Summary: Rey takes the initiative and slowly undresses the General while they talk through their issues.Written very "free flowing" but you should be able to tell who is talking.I own nothing.  I make nothing. Disney and George owns Star Wars.  Carrie owned Leia.





	1. Chapter 1

“You agreed.”

 

“I was tired.”

 

“Well you’re not tired now.”

Young hands gently lift her right wrist up and unclasp the large gold and black stone bracelet placing it on a nearby table.

 

“This is just not going to work.”

“You have shown us again and again how to do the impossible. This celebration day is evidence of that. It takes faith, perseverance, trust and strength.”

“That’s got nothing to do with this.”

 

Two freshly showered arms wrap around her waist from behind and slowly draw back the dark olive cape, sliding it off her shoulders and carrying it off to hang in the wardrobe.

 

The arms return, wrapping once again around her waist but this time, a gentle squeeze, a nose nuzzling into the back of her head.

 

She can’t help starting to feel a little weak in the knees. This young lady reminds her she’s a woman as well as a General and a Princess. She places her slightly trembling hands on top the ones holding her. They are warm. Warmer than hers. Younger and physically stronger than hers. She’s drawn from that strength more than either of them understood and provided her own mental strength to the former scavenger. The young one, strong in the force but barely trained to control it and full of reaction, like Han. The older one with a few lessons over the decades and a lot of practice, more than most realized. Not to wield a lightsaber or move objects initially, but more honing the more diplomatic aspects of sensing the environment, understanding hidden agendas, feeling the changes. It helped many the negotiation, many the tactics, many the plans behind their plans. Helped her understand who was strong of heart, brave of soul, and who was a façade or spy. Now drawn together with only books and each other to learn from, they mixed their skills to grow to be more together than they ever could have been apart.

 

“Mmmmmm, you’re hair smells so good.”

Sheepish, “Thank you.”

 

The hands retreat, she misses their warmth. First one wrap-earring then the other is removed. The body leaves, she misses that warmth too. The earrings join the bracelet. The General remains looking out the window. A rare treat, hopefully to be repeated every day for the rest of her life. An enormous, powerful fleet in three rings protects this system. The latest in hyperspace tracking in place. The first celebration of the end of the Sith, the near end of the First Order. Now the work to remove the criminal elements, the slavers, the petty empires and create as many free, self governing systems as possible. For she knew evil would eventually return. She’s hesitant to turn around also because her companion is naked and she had enough trouble controlling her initial reaction, which was to panic and run for the safety of the bathroom.

 

Hands return to her hair. To her symbolic braids and wraps. A symbol that Alderaan still exists. A few hundred thousand in numbers it turns out. Those that had been off the planet when the Death Star attacked and their legacy. Now maybe there will be time to find a new place to truly settle. It will never be Alderaan but it could be New Alderaan.

 

The strong hands gently pull hairpins, unwrap long braids, remove the ties and unweave in minutes what it takes her several tens of minutes to assemble every morning. It tickles a bit. Its been awhile since anyone else touched her hair. The sensations are growing in the venerable lady, both physical and mental. She’s kept herself closed off so far. She doesn’t want to reveal her frailty. Her nervousness. 

 

Yet she’s also allowing this to continue. It is true, she did agree.

 

Her hands start to flex on their own. She’s having trouble keeping them in place. They are wanting to do their own exploration of a frisky firm body. Her mind is telling them to behave. She was not sure what the rest of her could do if the hands had their way.

 

Strong fingers comb through her long peppered hair. It feels good to have it down. Now the fingers gently massage her scalp and she can’t help but close her eyes and exhale a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding. Her guard is slowly being worn down by the gentleness, by the care.

 

“I know I agreed…. When I was tired… and I’m not tired now…. but I’ll admit I’m nervous now.”

The hands stop their gentle massage, a chuckle, “That just makes us even. You think it was easy to surprise you like this? I've never willingly revealed my body to anyone in this way.”

 

The scalp massage continues.

 

“I’m just not sure that I’m the one for you.”

“I know you don’t believe that. You know it as surely as I do. It was there when we first met.”

“I sometimes regret how intuitive you’ve become. What was the Maker thinking with us?”

 

The massage stops, again. Arms wrap around from behind, again. Now her hands can at least grab onto the warm hands, again.

 

A deep breath, “I think we are here to save each other and together, to save the future.”

 

Silence.

 

“Maybe we are meant to be together…. But not ‘together’”

 

Silence. 

 

Then the warm hands move. They flatten against her abdomen and slowly, agonizingly slowly, they start to move up. Her dress bunches up and releases underneath the palms dragging upwards. A lump forms in her throat as her heart speeds up. The General struggles to appear calm. She’s anticipating the hands will stop, which they do, but not until the are fully pressed against her breasts.

Gasp. 

A guttural voice in her ear, “Tell me you feel nothing physical. The gasp I just heard tells me that’s not true. Tell me the throbbing I feel is meant for another. Tell me the face I see in my dreams is not yours. That the loneliness I felt my whole life and disappeared with us is a lie. I’ve done some study and I have talked to more experienced people than me. I know the difference between friendship love, like I feel for Poe and Chewy and Finn and the full love I feel for you. I’ve seen you command and order and I love you as our leader. I’ve seen you comfort and inspire and I love you as our soul. I’ve seen you quietly take all the deaths that you feel responsible for, the mistakes you think you’ve made and bear it on your small shoulders and I love you as our strong heart. But I’ve watched you as a woman and have wanted to touch you,” a firm squeeze on breasts, “I’ve wanted to kiss you,” a kiss on the rim of her ear, “I’ve wanted to bring you pleasure and know I brought you that joy. I miss you every second you are away from me. Not the General, not the Princess, just you… Leia.”

 

She had to hold onto something now. Her body was being slammed front and back with sensation and the beautiful words from her Rey brought tears to her mature eyes. Trembling hands covered the ones now massaging her breasts and she slumped back a bit, the weakness in her knees skyrocketing and she opened herself up to the honesty. The strong young body behind her held firm, the warm wave of energy surrounding her just as firm. The scavenger from Jakku would not let her fall.

 

It was true. The energy surrounding them was intoxicating. No agendas. Nothing hidden. Honest love and physical lust. She could not deny her body’s reaction, her nipples were hardening already, and it was not just because Rey was young and strong, rambunctious and beautiful. It was not because she was also aligned with the Force. It was simply Rey. 

She loved Rey,… because she was Rey.

 

Leia silently ordered herself - Take some deep breaths in before you hyperventilate…

 

“Who…. Who did you talk to?”

More nibbling behind her ear, then a whisper, “Dr. Kalonia.”

Chuckle, “and what did Harter tell you other than to grab my breasts?”

Giggle, “to not take “No” for an answer if I believed what my heart was telling me. That you needed to be loved. That you deserved it and that you might not think you do. Also that caring about my youth or inexperience could make you hesitant.”

 

Gasp…. This feels so good. 

 

Rey continued, “The breasts…. was from another source.”

 

Wait! What did she say?

 

A bit loudly, “What other source?”

“Poe”

Leia bolted to a much more rigid form and tried to turn, but the body behind her didn’t budge, “WHAT DID HE DO?”

Refusing to remove her hands from the clothing-covered breasts she had waited so long to touch, Rey quickly responded, “That came out wrong. He didn’t touch me or anything. He’s my friend. He knows I’ve chosen you. He thinks it’s a bit odd is all. He respects you so much as a commander and it gets him nervous to think of you as a woman. I was telling him how Dr. Kalonia had discussed some things with me, but I wanted to know more of the magic versus just the medical mechanics. So… he gave me some discs.”

“What kind of discs?”

Sheepish, “Discs with people… doing things.”

 

“YOU MEAN HE GAVE YOU SEX DISCS?”

 

Gentle squeezing on her breasts, “I’m glad he did. It’s given me knowledge and ideas. Like reading the manual for the new modulated-phase shield generator.”

The General couldn’t help chuckling as she relaxed once again. 

 

NOTE TO SELF: Put Poe on double shifts of sanitation duty for the next two reporting periods.

 

The hands started to move again, her own still lightly pressed on top of them.

“You know those are usually professionals in those discs right?”

“Ohhhh, does this mean you may have seen a disc or two yourself.”

“Of course, although not in quite some time. I’m just not sure that was the best introduction into physical relationships for you. Making love is not just sex nor is being in love. Love is opening your soul to another. Yes, its being comfortable and trusting and attracted enough to let someone explore your body. But it’s not going to bed with a person that says you love them. It’s waking up to their bad breath and grumpiness and yet wanting to spend every day, no matter how dreary with them. It’s taking the good with the bad. It’s helping them through their faults and letting them help you with yours. It’s being willing to compromise. Rey, I’ve not had good success in this area. I tend to be domineering. I tend to hide my feelings. I can be impatient. And.. my body is not going to look like the ones on the discs.”

The hands move once again, but this time they slowly turn Leia and then wrap around her waist again, pulling them close so that she’s staring up into brown eyes shining with love, “No, it will look like you and it will be beautiful because it is the body of the one I’ve chosen. The strongest and bravest and sexiest person I’ve ever known.”

She quirked her lips as she wrapped her own arms around Rey’s neck, “You’re from Jakku dear. You haven’t known that many people. On top of it, I’m not feeling so brave or sexy right now.”

Long arms squeezed tighter around her waist, “You’re feeling wonderful to me though.”

A gentle hip thrust from her disrobed companion reinforced the statement.

Leia felt the warm tingling in her nether region ramp up in natural response. She’d been careful to keep her eyes locked on Rey’s face, but her other assets were now pressed against her whole body.

 

“Oh Rey… I’m… I don’t deserve you.”

“We’ve already talked about that. Yes, you deserve me. I’m so insignificant compared to you. If anything, it is I who feel blessed for the first time in my life. I also wonder if…. if I deserve you.”

For the first time, Leia felt Rey question her resolve. A wave of sadness permeated the room, the eyes she’d been gazing into started tearing up in fear.

A decision. A resolution. Accept what was being offered and teach her she is the most significant thing in this universe. 

Cupping Rey’s cheek, “Yes. You deserve the very best and I’ll always be short of that, but I’ll do my very best.”

Now a different hand moves. It wraps around a long neck to gently coax a head down. She tilts and lines up both their heads. Lips brush. Gentle and slow. Caressing. Press for a few seconds, pull back, move just a bit, press again. The pace slowly increases. Rey was a fast learner on something yet again.

Leia takes a plumping bottom lip gently between her teeth. Now is it Rey’s turn to gasp. She pulls back, a slight sting as the lip pulls free, and looks down into dark brown eyes with a hint of mischief in them.

The room was filled with the sound of two sets of deep, rapid breaths. Eyes locked, waiting for what was to come next. The shorter woman once again has to guide the taller head down just a little. This time she flicks her tongue out to lick the spot of the perceived injury. Then she grazes the tongue over the upper lip. By the time she’s finished, another tongue peaks out to dual with hers.

Leia was used to kissing someone even taller than Rey. She missed him. She would always miss that scoundrel just as she would miss Ben. But here was Rey, filling her with light and hope once again and driving the sadness away.

Rey’s arms and hands are traversing her back faster and faster. Higher up, an open mouthed onslaught of passion was going on. Moaning, sucking, and gasping for air from both participants now filling the room. 

Then all the sudden Rey was pecking little kisses across her jaw and down her neck. Those young, strong hands groped around for a moment and then stilled on one thing, the zipper on the back of a long black shimmering dress. The hands waited for permission. Leia tucked her head into Rey’s warm neck and pulled her closer. She fought down the tickle of self consciousness about her physical body and let more of what she could sense from Rey surround her. Trust, love, excitement, and of course, she was nervous too. 

“Go ahead Rey,” she whispered, her body trembling with adrenaline and emotion.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sooooooo – should I end it here????? Comments appreciated


	2. The First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The evening continues. The General is finally undressed. 
> 
> A gift for those wonderful readers who spurred me on. There will be more to come.

One weathered hand stayed at the top of the dress holding it in place.

P p p p p p p p p ppppppppppppppppppppp

Slowly the zipper eased down, it’s muffled release sounding strangely like a cadence of pebbles hitting a distant window.

Rey sped up once she was sure Leia’s hair was out of the way until the purring of a steady stream of pebbles poured through the room. 

As the upper part of her dress loosened, Leia instinctively pulled herself tighter against Rey, keeping her arms over Rey’s shoulders, her head tucked into a long neck. What the instinct was could be debated. It could be to use Rey’s body to temporarily keep the dress up or simply drawing herself closer to the warm body as her back started to feel the cool air and the tickle of her long hair. Irregardless, once the zipper ended at her middle back, the sound that dominated the room in her own head was once again her rapid breathing. Or was it Rey’s?

Someone else’s warm hands against her bare back. It had been awhile. The hands weren’t smooth. They were the hands of a scavenger and pilot who had survived the desert world of Jakku. 

Rey slowly moved her hands inside the back of Leia’s dress. Using just her fingertips to trace over soft skin. Not too hard, she knew her hands were as rough as the sand of her home world. She traced over the back of Leia’s bra. She’d learned what a bra was some time ago although she’d never bothered wearing one herself. The hands continued to roam, opening the dress and exploring lower back to shoulder blade. Slowly, gently, lovingly her hands moved but then again a growl in a young chest as she also felt her own skin tingling. Pressing a bit harder to feel bone under muscle brought a gasp from her shorter companion. 

Motion…. Hands roamed with more fervor. The coarse dress material scraped against puckering nipples and heated skin as they started undulating to a silent ancient song. 

Leia took a deep breath of Rey in and hummed as she exhaled. Those rough hands were driving her crazy. Whether physical or mental, something was invading her mind with the need to act. Sucking on a protruding collar bone. Another deep breath in while she’s squirming against the taller lady. Reaching up as desperation rose to pull Rey into the most intense kiss of the evening.

Distracted, the young hands stilled while tongues took over the plundering. Finally the General released her own hands. One grabbed a thin upper arm while the other pressed to the back of her companion’s head forcing the connection even tighter. Moans and groans filled the room.

Leia pulled back needing air. Intense matching breaths came from open mouths. Rey looked down at her with such want. So flush and expectant.

The General was having trouble standing with her shaking knees. Rey kept her pulled close, taking part of the load.

A few more breaths while looking into each other eyes and minds, finding neither hesitating.

They both knew it was time to finish undressing the General.

Leia smiled and ran her knuckles across a smooth cheek further calming them both so they could move safely, “Let’s go over to the bed before we fall down.”

As the long, thin arms unwrapped her, Leia took a step back curling one arm up to partially hold her loosened dress in place. The very air swirled with heat as she finally did not hold back from looking down a firm young body. Light olive skin held evidence of a hard life well beyond the scarred hands and arms that Leia had already noticed. A large rough scar patch on one shoulder with two circular scars similar to blasters hits close by. Slowly looking down, another patch of roughened skin on one hip that failed to overshadow a trim, beautiful feminine torso. No pubic hair which she didn’t know if Rey had shaved it or if the scavenger’s years of coarse clothing and sand scrubs instead of water baths had simply worn it away. Maybe someday she’d ask about all of the injuries but right now she was back to staring at two small round globes capped with cute pink nipples. Even here, one of them notched slightly by a dented scar line.

After having let Leia gaze for awhile, “… you see. My body does not look like the ones on the discs either,” admitted Rey nervously.

Leia both heard and felt the wave of regret and just as quickly she laid things to rest, “Beautiful,” she whispered as her knuckles caressed along the uneven breast tissue.

That’s all it took. Rey smiled and reversing their roles from before, she placed her hand over the one caressing her breast, pressing it into the firm flesh. She closed her eyes, relishing the warmth coming from Leia. 

It had been quite some time since Leia had touched another woman. Since she was roughly Rey’s age actually. It felt good as a puckering nipple poked into her palm and Rey’s breath hitched. But before things escalated again, she pulled back to lead them both over to the bed commanding the room lights off but leaving the lamp next to the bed on.

Before she sat down, the General took a deep breath of courage, wiggled her shoulders, pulled off the sleeves of her dress, and let the whole thing drop to the floor. She slowly stepped out of the ring of material and knowing Rey’s eyes were on her, she pulled the shoulder straps of her black bra down and turned her back towards the young Jedi. They didn’t need words right now. Rey flowed her fingers through the long hair presented to her before carefully moving it out of the way and unclipping Leia’s bra. 

While Leia pulled the bra off and added it on top the dress pile, Rey came up close behind her. Once again in the position they were earlier with Rey pressed against her back, except this time, she had only her underwear and boots on. The arms wrap around her again, this time the warm hands brushing against the sensitive skin of her “not so flat” mid-section. Now Rey can feel a scar or two, find evidence of childbirth, and feel the muscles twitching as she traverses Leia’s abdomen. Leia wonders whether Rey can feel the stretch-marks or sense her breasts sag a bit as those hands keep roving ever higher. This time her young companion doesn’t just grab her breasts though, this time Rey uses her blunt nails and drags them up and over her peaks. The stimulation sends an uncontrollable shutter from the back of Leia’s head to the back of her knees and down her arms and included a loud gasp.

Strong arms and feelings of love once again wrapped around her, steadied her. However, she could tell her companion was also shaking almost as much as she was. Back to the plan to get on the bed before they fell down.

Leia extracted herself from the warm arms and body and finally turned to sit down on the bed. For the first time Rey could gaze at Leia’s fully topless form. Her senses told her Rey was enjoying the view which was a relief. Leia tried to act normal, she reached down to unbuckled one boot and then the other. 

Rey quickly knelt on one knee and helped pull the boots off, placing them to the side. Then socks were quickly removed and added to the pile. In the meantime, Leia took off her large rings and placed them on the table. She’d have to have at least one new one made after tonight.

Only one physical barrier remained and maybe still a tiny bit of the mental barrier.

Rey was looking up at her. Looking into dark eyes, listening to rapid breathing, Leia could tell the young Jedi was holding back from pouncing. She was waiting to be invited. 

Love and lust swirling, growing, taking over. Bringing back the physical woman the General had put aside years ago. Allowing herself to seek comfort, seek pleasure, forget roles and responsibilities and burdens for just a while. Accept the gift being offered. Once again, the barrier was gone.

Leia leaned forward, using both hands to grasp Rey’s face and pull her forward and onto the bed. Scrambling backwards, she brought their mouths together once more. It was clumsy but it worked as after a bit of maneuvering and entangling/unentangling while keeping long hair out of the way, Rey’s warm naked form finally pressed along her whole length in a reclined position. Arms wrapped one around the other, a not-too-small amount of blunt nails denting heated skin. Straining nipples scraped along and then chests smashed into each other. Hips were thrusting, seeking relief. After a small amount of time, the combination of passionate kissing and having another body on top of her was quickly sending Leia into a air deprived haze.

As if sensing the issue, Rey’s knees went to either side of Leia’s and she suddenly pushed up with both her arms. Both ladies were absolutely flush and disheveled and gasping for air. Blackened eyes looked beyond the physical, each looking into each other’s very soul.

The young Jedi closed her mouth, flaring her nostrils and drawing in a deep breath. The General, regaining some oxygen supply, watched a look of such fire and determination come over her young love’s face. The long, lean young body leaned up further, supporting herself on her knees and outside of Leia’s ability to touch her. Leia followed the eyes as they slowly scanned her exposed torso, studying her own scars and wounds of old. The ragged remains of a blaster hit on her left upper arm. Scar just below it from a deep cut received when she rammed into sharp metal during some of Han’s less graceful Falcon maneuvers. As Rey scanned lower, watching Leia’s chest rapidly rise and fall, Leia could feel the want. 

The tall lean body leaned forward again. While bracing herself on one straight arm, Leia watched Rey’s other hand slowly come forward. Fingertips grazed along the side and under her left breast and down the center of her abdomen causing an avalanche of tingles, some erotic but some simply resulting from the well hidden secret that the General was ticklish. Leia gasped, grabbed the bedsheets with both hands and squirmed trying to allow Rey to continue her exploration without letting on about her ‘condition’.

Rey smiled, watching her thumb drag over the seam of Leia’s remaining undergarment. For the first time in quite awhile words were used, “I feel how excited you are and it’s making me excited. I also sense you’re hiding something. Time to remedy that.”

Rey looked back up, a solemn plea for permission.

A nod.

As warm hands gently tucked inside both sides of her black underwear and started pulling, Leia undulated her butt and legs as much as she could to let the garment be pulled down a little easier. Rey moved from straddling Leia’s legs to gently pull the underwear totally off and flip them towards the rest of Leia’s clothes.

She crawled back up to be beside the object of her young affections and gazed down on the totally nude form. Time stood still for a few seconds as Rey absorbed all in her view. Having moved closer, Leia finally reached with one hand to rub her knuckles along Rey’s arm. Rey was looking at one spot in particular and Leia sensed just a hint of trepidation.

The area under scrutiny was also growing uncomfortable in anticipation. She moved one knee to the side, opening up her groin which was indeed wet and swollen. The older woman in her was glad they’d gone through so much foreplay and taken their time even if Rey didn’t realize it. Leia had been concerned that even though her heart was in it, that her body would not be able to respond. Thankfully she could tell she was thoroughly turned on and she had no issue acting so wanton in front of her young lover.

She continued to caress Rey’s arm, sensing something was still awry. Rey continued to just stare down.

“What is it Rey?” asked Leia.

“You have hair down there,” she whispered back. “From the discs, I’d seen some adult females had hair and some didn’t. I don’t have hair down there. I never did. Is that okay?”

Leia sat up and pulled on Rey’s jaw to look her in the eyes, “It makes no difference at all. You are absolutely exquisite. So strong..” a gentle kiss to the tip of a perfect nose, “So brave..” a quick peck to a little chin, “So incredibly sexy.” a robust open mouth kiss to soft lips.

Leia pulled on Ray until she rotated and straddled her again, never stopping the passionate kissing. Rey’s hands grabbed on to hunks of silky long hair, driving their mouths into each other. This time Leia also let her hands truly worship the young body being offered to her. She caressed along a narrow waist and down that strong back and landed up grabbing two firm butt checks, pulling them towards her and then back. Rey’s hips picked this up and began to slowly undulate. 

The General’s nose picked up the musky scent of arousal and sweat just as Rey’s motions were getting disjointed. Rey yanked out of the kiss and looked pleadingly into Leia’s eyes, her hips not stopping. For the first time with this clarity, Leia could actually feel Rey’s thoughts. She could feel the word “please” in her mind as surely as if the sound waves had hit her ears.

Never taking her eyes from Rey’s, the General brought one of her hands around and down to near the Jedi’s notch. The other hand moved to press against one side of Rey’s lower back, trying to slow down frantic motion. A palm slowly raised to gently graze a sensitized nether region. The lubrication was abundant and Leia felt a swollen and protruding clit slide along her palm and the pad of her thumb.

Gasp…. Yank…. Rey closed her eyes, arched her back and froze. That one touch had already been the single most electric moment of her life. She literally did not know how to process the sensations and it caused her some amount of panic. Her whole body had clinched up as if waiting to be hit by bantha.

It had taken a moment for Leia interpret a wave of intensity, almost fear, in parallel with a hard yank on her hair and realize Rey was almost in overload mode.

“Rey, breath and look at me.”

The scavenger heard the command and sensed a solid presence in her mind. She felt a wise hand caressing her back, the other hand cupping her groin but not moving, just keeping it comforted and warm. Rey relaxed her body some and looked back down onto her lover, her commander, her other.

Leia started to gently move her palm against swollen, sensitive lips and a marked protrusion.

Rey jerked and gasped again.

In her mind, a voice, “Just look at me. I want to feel you. I want to see what I’m doing to you. You’re giving me a beautiful gift. I’m filled with a wonderful feeling that I’m no longer alone.”

Rey unwrapped her hands from Leia’s long hair and held on to both sides of her face, locking their gaze as their foreheads almost touched.

A whisper or was it simply in their minds. Neither was sure who even projected it. “I love you. You’re strength is my strength. You’ve driven all the bad memories away, all the loss, all the failures and replaced it with light and hope.”

Leia continue to slowly move her palm in a circular fashion, watching Rey’s face ease from panic to wonder. The hips started to move again, but with a smooth motion matching the intimate pressure from her lover. Rey’s breaths were short, but this time because the magnificent tension was building controllably.

Pressing up just a little harder caused Rey’s mouth to open wide and she crashed their lips together needing to be even closer to Leia for just a moment. Rey pushed her hips forward hard such that Leia had to brace her wrist against her own abdomen. Rey pulled back again to look into Leia’s now black eyes, taking over thrusting against Leia’s hand while pillowy breasts just below her own cushioned their bodies.

The General was doing some squirming on her own. The sweat between their two bodies was flowing in a dribbles down the front of her abdomen, her back, and the sides of her face. Rey’s fluids were now flowing down her arm towards her elbow. Her back was under some strain from keeping them both upright. But those were just logistics, what was making her squirm was sensing Rey’s arousal building like it was her own.

Leia spread her legs just a bit and started to move her free hand towards her groin all the while Rey kept undulating against her palm and body. She snaked her hand down and just placed two fingers over the top of her own swollen clit. It wasn’t going to take much. She pressed in time with Rey’s thrusts, taking them both closer to the edge of oblivion.

The thrusts were getting jerky again. The thighs tensing. Mixed short breaths and loud gasps and moans. Deep into black eyes. Deep into each other’s minds. Nothing else existed in this universe or beyond but them. Wonder and joy like neither had ever felt. Unspoken words ‘Relax and let it flow over you.’ ‘You are so beautiful.’ ‘I’ll never love another.’ Maybe it was the force connection, but whatever it was, it was intense.

Rey’s back strained again. A thrust. A thrust. Seeing each other’s face contort as ecstasy grew. A final thrust which bumped their heads together and a very un-Princess-like guttural groan filled the room at the same time as a very non-Jedi high pitched whine. White light and pressure slammed into their minds. Rey buried Leia’s head between her breasts in a vice grip. Her head swimming in a haze, Leia felt Rey’s vaginal lips actually flutter and pulse along with a flood of warm, thick liquid gushing over her lap. Seconds, tens of seconds – who knew - passed. Both undulating through slowly dying contortions. 

Leia dropped her hand, not wanting to keep stimulating an over-sensitized region and moved both arms to wrap around Rey, as Rey had wrapped around her own upper body. Leia could literally feel Rey’s heart pounding away through her chest wall.

Breathing. That is all they did for quite awhile. Breathing and the gentle stroking of skin as their hearts calmed down.

However, not even the endorphins of great lovemaking could overcome the fact that Leia’s back was starting to really cramp. She nuzzled a small, firm breast. Something she would repeat very soon for sure. Probably within an hour or two.

In a voice much lower and rougher than normal, “Rey, I need to lay back.”

Rey had to admit, her legs and hips were getting stiff too. She was sure she would fall if she tried to stand up.

They unwrapped from each other which allowed Leia the freedom to lay back, but not without pulling Rey up for a quick sensual kiss. As Leia laid back, Rey moved, with some difficulty, and snuggled up beside her placing her head on one shoulder. Leia curled an arm around a very sweaty back and sighed in contentment closing her eyes as the post-lovemaking floating sensation was still making her head foggy. Rey kissed a bared shoulder and kept her lips pressed down for a few seconds relishing the soft skin. She’d never felt so close to someone. So vulnerable and yet she knew she was totally safe. No judgement, no agendas, no expectations that were not already out. Trust. She knew Leia the woman truly trusted her. She’d known the General trusted her, but now the woman did. She’d helped undress her. She’d beheld her naked form. She touched her bare skin and kissed lips until they were swollen. She’d watched her, felt her, as she climaxed. She felt nothing but love and contentment right now. She had so much more she wanted to say now, so much more she wanted to do tonight and with Leia by her side, they would continue to right all wrongs.

A whisper in the stillness, “Little nap…. Then we can talk or do whatever you want…”

 

Hint of next chapter:::::: 

Warm water flowed over the two lovers, not only washing away fluids from previous activities but continuing to wash away inhibitions and doubts. Chocolate brown eyes looked across the expanse of breasts that had been plaguing her dreams for a very long time. They were bigger than hers and the nipples much darker and more prominent. They were beautiful and perfect to her. She’d seen plenty of others in the discs and in a few communal showers, but these were true perfection.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Star Wars is not mine. It belongs to others and Carrie owns Leia. Final chapter of this love story. I hope you all enjoy.

Leia didn’t know whether to feel old, or just really content but right now she didn’t give a vape and when she said little nap, her eyes slowly closed on cue, that euphoric feeling of floating still permeating her mind. She knew she was safe, the warm powerful body beside her watching over both the physical and emotional. She could let someone else take care of her for awhile. 

The young Jedi lifted her head sluggishly, eventually propping it up on one arm, and watched the lashes close. The hand that was caressing her back slowed and went limp, thumping down onto the bed. The connection weakened, but Rey could still feel Leia’s essence in her head. There was no way Rey was going to nap though. Her heart rate was slowing but she was not tired, nor finished either. She was going to relish being this close to her General finally. She was going to guard her and keep her safe. She was going to be the first thing Leia saw when her eyes opened again.

Rey smiled while studying every feature of the famous face. The General had gone from “I’m not tired now” to “little nap” and now she looked so serene and somehow, a bit fragile. Yes, the fine lines and wrinkles, the sags, the discolorations were there, not that it mattered to her. The fragile came when you just looked at the shell. Without the ceremonial hair and eyes that could shoot daggers, without the air of command that she projected when she entered a room, she did seem deceivingly subordinate. But Rey knew the truth. This body encased a giant. A force for good. A force strong enough to have led them all through decades of victories and defeats. A force strong enough to bear the weight of ultimate responsibility on small shoulders and never falter. Then on top of everything, to also have everyone ripped away, yet instead of isolation, indifference or giving up on the physical, the strength to allow new love in. Whatever drove Leia to never give up, Rey wanted to find that too.

Leia’s mouth fell slightly open as she went deeper and deeper into her ‘nap’. Rey smiled some more at how wonderful this felt. She had a home. Finally.

A slight chill started to grow on her backside. Not wanting to disturb her partner, a long leg with flexible toes snagged the blanket and pulled it up enough for her to grab it and gently cover both of them.

She watched and listened. 

A breath in. A breath out. 

Study the feathering of short hairs around the fringe of her regal hairline. 

A breath in. A breath out.

There was a downward slope to the mouth. Years of worry Rey hoped to remove with smiles. 

A breath in. A breath out.

Rey slowly moved her hand so she could feel the breaths against the back of her fingers.

A breath in. A breath out.

Rey carefully traced down across the gap of the mouth, never touching, just feeling the aura emanating. Over the chin, down the center of neck and the collar bones, stopping over the chest where the blanket now covered breasts she regretted not spending more time on. 

A breath in. The chest rose close. A breath out. It fell away.

A thought entered her mind. Still hovering over the chest, Rey opened her hand spreading her fingers wide. She closed her eyes to concentrate, to listen not with her ears but with her body and mind. Melding with the force.

Sending. Receiving. Joining.

She grinned. A beat. A steady beat. She could sense Leia’s heartbeat. Rey knew she’d always be able to now. From across a vast distance she’d recognize this beat. This was the drum that would set the cadence of every moment of their future lives. 

Time passed. Rey opened her eyes to gaze some more at the sleeping form against her.

The young Jedi slowly lowered her hand to gently rest and physically feel the rise and fall. It was as if Leia was breathing and beating for them both.

Time passed. A gentle snore. Rey smiled again. It was a dainty snore, not like Chewy’s that you could hear across the whole ship through two sealed hatches. Monitoring with every part of her external and internal senses. Being surrounded by the fluctuations that were uniquely her Leia.

The General suddenly shifted a bit and drew in a large breath. Her head moved and she hummed as she closed her mouth. She slowly came back to consciousness and could feel the warm body still snuggled up to her and a powerful essence of protection closing out some of the normal noise of the universe. She could also tell she was being watched.

Without opening her eyes, the refreshed older woman whispered, “Did you sleep at all?”

A whisper in return, “No. I was watching you. You look so beautiful when you’re asleep, even with your mouth open and snoring.”

Humph…. “You know, I don’t know how I’m going to keep my commanding persona of perfection and grandeur with you. And…. I don’t snore.”

“And you’re not ticklish either. Want me to check?” And Rey’s top hand scooted under the blanket towards vulnerable ribs.

The speed at which General Leia Organa moved surprised Rey a large amount more than Leia resulting in a squeal from the young Jedi. Even since her Princess days, Leia had always been able to bolt awake and react. Now years of napping in the corner of a command room and being awakened to make decisions that impacted thousands of lives in an instant had continued honing that skill. Leia was able to grab the errant hand before it reached any vulnerable spots simultaneously rolling her body forcing Rey’s underneath her. While the first hand pinned Rey’s up beside her head, Leia quickly located and pinned the other one in a similar position bracing her upper body up by her arms. 

They were a tangle of bodies and blanket and Leia’s long hair while gazing into each other’s mirthful eyes and giggling like two cantina girls. Rey pretended to struggle, testing to see just how physically strong Leia might be. Leia kept her pinned. She was stronger than she looked as Rey would continue to find out in the future. After a few moments, Leia slid her knees to either side of Rey’s so that their pelvis’ pressed together. A position very much like what Rey had done to her earlier, but reversed. Playfulness quickly morphed into lust at the intimacy of the position. 

Rey looked up into Leia’s eyes, both breathing hard. Want swirled through the air again. The play was over. 

The General was feeling much more true to her younger form. More relaxed yet strong without a hint of question now. Indeed they WERE meant to be together. Leia released the hands, using one of her own to swoop one side of her hair over her shoulder so that it was out of the way before lowering her body down and introducing the couple to the most passionate, nothing-held-back kiss of the night.

Long, lean arms wrap around Leia’s torso and pulled in smashing their bodies together even more. Then those hands…. Those wonderful calloused hands…. Those sexy, strong, wonderful calloused hands…. They went lower scooting along her back and grabbed one butt cheek each. Thank the Maker for the scavenger’s long arms. A rhythm of bodies in motion began again.

Things were heating up as fast, too fast. Rey wanted to explore Leia more this time. If they continued, it would be all over too soon again. She could feel the undulation down low causing her groin to twitch already.

Trying her best to mask her intentions, Rey waited for just the right moment – a need for them to gasp for air and then she quickly rolled them both, spreading her knees such that Leia was pushed even more open down below. Rey leaned up, yanking on the blanket that was threatening to entangle them until it was free. They no longer needed it for warmth. Things were plenty hot. Bracing herself on one outstretched arm, she looked down. Leia’s lips were the plumpest she had ever seen them and her chest and neck were flushed and heaving. 

Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Rey reached forward to drag her finger across the gap in Leia’s lips, like she had wanted to before when she didn’t want to wake her lover. Leia peeked her tongue out to lick the digit. Rey continued on. She traced the rise and fall of the chin, and continued down the neck stopping in the hollow of the throat. Leia leaned her head back, understanding Rey’s change of pace, her need to explore. The General continued to give herself over to the physical sensations and trust. Besides, she needed some oxygen.

The rough hands still felt good. Even against sensitive breasts.

Rey spent more time now. She cupped the left breast of her love. Weighing it. Watching it move under her control. Dragging a thumb over the puckered dark tan nipple, she heard a gasp. Leia’s eyes closed and she licked her lips, letting the sensations wash over her. A gentle pinch of the nipple and Rey sensed the word “YES” flow through her mind.

The young female had watched enough discs to know what to do and some amount of how. She switched to the right breast, caressing it, swirling fingertips around the nipple, pinching just a little. Rey could feel some subtle hip movements from Leia starting up again. She grabbed around the base of the breast and applied pressure, making it stand up. Lowering her mouth, she sucked as much of the peak into her mouth as possible. 

The General hissed, snapping her eyes open to see the younger lady suckling so seductively, taking so much time on just her breasts. She felt the warm muscle of a tongue swirl around a now aching nipple and she could not help but to grab onto both sides of Rey’s head. 

Rey smiled inwardly. She was doing something right for sure. She intensified the suction just a bit more, feeling Leia’s excitement grow both physically and emotionally. After a quick gentle nip of the protruding nipple with her teeth, Rey moved to give the other breast the same treatment. The sound of Leia’s groans and gasps filling Rey’s ears made her as joyful as if she were listening to the Falcon’s engines. Strike that, she thought after gently biting down and hearing a particularly loud reaction and the General’s hands went flying to grab the bed, it was definitely better. 

Down lower, the General’s wide open knees and hips were undulating, seeking relief. For Leia, it was starting to get uncomfortable actually. Rey somehow knew it was time to move on. She released the breast with a pop and looked at her very red, very wet handiwork. Taking a look up, Leia’s dark, glazed eyes were full of want, her breaths fast.

Once again relying on what she’d learned from observation, Rey kissed down Leia’s abdomen tasting slightly salty skin. She went from one hip to the other worshipping the soft skin, the marks and striations of time, the roll of skin under the belly button. 

Celebrating the perfect imperfections of Leia. 

Rey’s chin brushed through wet black and white curls and a her own sex clinched at a heightened scent. It was hard to describe Leia’s scent. On the desert planet of Jakku, there had only been the smells of machinery, metal, fuel, dry dung, sometimes food or rancid water and very much sour bodies. This scent was a mix of things Rey had only learned over her time since leaving. It was wet, dark dirt and foliage – like the forest had. There was also something alive, like a spice she could not identify. Perhaps she would know after she had tasted Leia and indeed, that was her plan.

Shifting lower and moving her arms to wrap one over Leia’s thigh and the other to gently push the other leg even further out really opening up Leia’s groin, she steadied some of the motion going on while finally really studying the General’s most intimate parts. The top protrusion, called the clit she had learned from the discs, unwrapped into two sets of feathery ridges closing again under Leia’s entrance. Everything was dark red and coated with a silky essence.

“Rey, please…,” filtered through the air.

“Tell me if I’m doing this right.”

Chuckle, “just breath on it. You’ve gotten me so excited it is not going to take much.”

Rey knew from the discs and her own experiments that the clit was the most sensitive. So instead, she used just the tip of her tongue and the first touch was to tickle the ridges near the entrance and flick back and forth.

Leia arched her back with a hiss and one hand flew down to twine with the hair on top of Rey’s head. It was clear she was not going to have any control…. Again…. Maybe after a few more times she could control her body’s reactions to having a lover again, but for now every touch seemed to send her straight into hyperspace. 

Rey drew her tongue back. The taste wasn’t bad. It was good. But she still could not describe it. Was it just because it was Leia? Maybe. In the meantime, she flattened her tongue to to drag from the entrance up but still stopping short of the clit. The young Jedi smiled, even if she could not sense Leia’s elevated heart rate (which she could), the mildly out-of-control Princess was yanking on her hair, hissing and groaning with abandon, and the writhing was growing. More nibbles, tracing the ridges. Some kisses against the outermost skin. Another tickle at the entrance. A very slow, draw of viscous liquid up towards the top. Finally, a quick blow against the clit (Leia had been the one to say it) and one of Leia’s feet rapidly pulled in and punched Rey in the lower back with a loud moan.

It was starting to grow. That pressure deep inside. That wonderful tidal wave of ecstasy was coming. She wanted Rey to feel everything that was happening. Share everything that her wonderful young Jedi was causing.

Really undulating her hips, “Rey…. No control you beautiful woman. I can’t last. I want you to feel what you are doing to me. Put one finger inside and curl it a little. Then please… “

She appreciated knowing what would make Leia feel good. Rey kissed Leia’s groin, then slowly inserted her middle finger feeling the warm wetness take her in, surround her, pull her, join them. 

The General flinched, tried not to yank on Rey’s hair too hard, and grabbed her own breast with her other hand. 

All yours…

All for you…

For us... 

For me…

For the universe…

Whatever was going through Leia’s mind, Rey was sensing it.

Rey took the underside of her tongue and dragged it over a swollen and ready clit. 

The older woman was set on fire. No more groans, gasps, or hisses – a real cry rang through the room. 

Rey sucked the clit into her mouth and curled that one finger and an virtual explosion hit the lovers. Time was suspended. Rey felt Leia’s orgasm rush through her – into Rey – and back again. The General’s body arced and tensed, suspended in that same moment of time. The very walls vibrated and not from the sound. Leia could tear down these walls with the Force if she wanted, Rey was sure of it. 

Rey felt a rhythmic clamping on her finger and could actually hear the slurping sound of the viscous fluid stream pulsing out and coating her knuckles. She reduced the pressure in her mouth, letting the tissue relax and then sucked again. 

Leia jerked, still caught up in the first orgasm as a single wave strengthened by the stimulus slammed into her groin causing an almost burning sensation. From Rey’s side, her single finger was squeezed tighter than before.

“Ahhhhh….” Echoed again and again through the room in between uncontrollable contractions of already tense muscles. The waves slowed, replaced by twitches. Leia pushed weakly on the head and Rey released her clit. Rey leaned her head against a sweaty thigh, keeping her finger imbedded. Keeping them physically joined. The General’s body finally flopped back down against the bed… totally spent.

Rey smiled as her finger was finally released. However, at the same time her own groin was burning, aching, needing. 

If Leia thought she had gotten light headed before, this was two-fold that feeling but she could also sense both elation and distress from her Rey and she knew why. No nap this time, at least not yet. She tried to move, but her arms and legs were not exactly following orders. 

Pushing through the lethargy, she reached down to Rey, “My love, move up here.”

As soon as Rey moved onto all fours, Leia moved one of her legs so that her young lover could straddle it. No directions were needed. Rey lowered herself and rubbed her wetness along an already sweaty thigh. It was warm and soft but with just enough firmness to feel wonderful and she was so happy it was Leia. The General watched and listened with her ears and with her heart and mind. Rey was quickly building. 

Rey pressed down more, lowering her upper body so that Leia could suckle at her own breast. To feel Leia’s soft hand squeeze was incredible. To feel Leia’s lips and tongue manipulate a hardened nipple sending electrical signals straight to her clit was beyond that. It drove her to completion. White hot flames licking down below, tightening up her body, red heat in her mind… in their minds. Leia was once again caught up, feeling as Rey was. A mini-orgasm of her own stealing her oxygen again. Forceful thrusts pushing them up the bed with every wave. The young Jedi swirled her hips, grinding down, extracting the final sensations. Slowly the two came back down, caresses replacing fire. 

In a very un-Princess-like fashion, Leia groaned and pulled Rey down to lie beside her. In a raspy, quiet voice the General commented, “I hope I don’t keep orgasming every time you do. It will kill me.”

Rey smiled, running her fingers through the sweat pooling in the hollow of Leia’s throat. She lowered her head to kiss her General on the cheek, “No, it won’t.”

Leia wrapped Rey up in her arms with a huff, “I’m glad you think so.”

Mmmmmmmmm whispered Rey. It was her turn to feel protected, to trust, to allow her guard down. The peaceful blackness came swiftly.

Now it was Leia’s turn to watch Rey’s head lower, her eyes flutter closed as she curled into Leia’s side.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Later on.

Warm water flowed over the two lovers, not only washing away fluids from previous activities but continuing to wash away inhibitions and doubts. Chocolate brown eyes looked across the expanse of breasts that had been plaguing her dreams for a very long time. They were bigger than hers and the nipples much darker and more prominent. They were beautiful and perfect to her. She’d seen plenty of others in the discs and in a few communal showers, but these were true perfection because they were Leia’s.

“Can I wash them?” Rey asked.

Chuckle, “Yes, but don’t start anything. My knees are barely keeping me up right now and I’m not going to have either of us show up in medical to have Harter feel all “superior” and “I told you so”.”

Rey laughed while passing a warm, soapy cloth over Leia’s mounds.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Two days later, back on the command ship, General Organa and her acknowledged companion Rey walked from the command team lunch towards the launch bay. Rey wanted to show Leia the maintenance issue on the Falcon that had caused two power modules to fail.

The very morning of their return to the outside universe, Leia had made it clear she would not be hiding anything. Time was a precious gift and she would spend every moment of it with Rey beside her if she had any say in it. She would not do what she had done before and seclude her political and command life from her partner.

Just as they entered the launch bay, Rey heard an exasperated male voice raised over all the noise of the maintenance crews, “BUT THERE’S A MISTAKE. A BIG ONE. I’M THE BEST PILOT IN THE FLEET. I’M SUPPOSED TO BE OUT ON PATROLS AND TEACHING A MANEUVERS CLASS. THERE IS NO WAY I’M SUPPOSED TO SWEEP AND MOP THIS BAY FOR THE FORESEEABLE FUTURE!”

The General quickly changed their trajectory so they went to the other side of the transport ship that was in front of them and away from the commotion. Rey could sense there was a wave of accomplishment coming off Leia.

“Leia...you didn’t…”

The General looked up at her companion with a grin and raised her eyebrows in a silent “of course I did” response.

THE END


End file.
